Diga
by MoiLina
Summary: "Você me ama, Dean?" DASTIEL


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para fins de entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** "Você me ama, Dean?" Castiel perguntou simplesmente, e Dean o encarou incrédulo por alguns instantes, perdido naquela irrealidade.

**Status: **Terminada.

_** Essa fic não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Eventuais erros, minha exclusiva culpa! E do meu PC, que se recusa a grifá-los. **_

**DIGA-ME**

Dean esfregou os olhos mais uma vez, tentando mantê-los abertos. Estava frio dentro daquele quarto e já passava das duas da manhã. Sam havia saído e ele não podia se deitar ainda. À sua frente havia uma dezena de livros abertos, iluminados fracamente apenas pela luz do pequeno abajur sobre a mesa. Sua mão doía pelo esforço de escrever sem parar, unindo em um único corpo as informações esparsas. Tinha dado a si mesmo o dever de, também, obter mais informações sobre a condição de Sammy. Não podiam simplesmente ficar sentados esperando por um milagre e a indiferença de Sam o abalava mais do que deixava transparecer. Não era mais seu irmãozinho, afinal.

Enquanto sua mão listava automaticamente algumas lendas, características, registros e rituais antigos, seus pensamentos buscavam outras coisas, em direção diferente ao seu trabalho, embora não fosse o sensato.

Suas intenções eram boas em relação a Sam, já havia vendido a si mesmo ao inferno uma vez para salvá-lo e não pestanejaria em fazê-lo novamente se fosse a solução, mas sua dedicação excessiva tinha mais porquês por trás do que diria para alguém, e lhe tirava os méritos do altruísmo.

Sabia o que se passava consigo, aquilo que precisava desesperadamente apagar, a origem dessa necessidade descontrolada de ter um objetivo para se mergulhar em, o porquê de prolatar ao máximo dormir e sempre acordar mais cedo que no dia anterior, e Dean simplesmente queria, pelo menos por um segundo, poder _esquecer_ de tudo, das suas obrigações e daquela merda que parecia lutar por espaço na sua vida.

Como podia ser tão difícil deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e deixar os pensamentos em branco?

Já fazia semanas que varava noites acordado, e durante o dia caçava com uma fúria acima do necessário, a ponto de Sam, aquele que não tinha mais alma, mandá-lo parar diversas vezes, apenas para cansar-se a ponto de não poder mais pensar. Em nada, em _ninguém_. Mas eventualmente acontecia.

Dean se deitava mal lembrando o próprio nome, e os sonhos não podiam ser mais bloqueados, vinham simplesmente, suaves e destruidores como uma avalanche e o engolfavam em desejos, seus piores desejos, aqueles que ele não podia – não _devia_ ter, e que não se permitiria concretizar. _Nunca_, prometeu.

_Ele_ não era nada, nunca fora nada, Dean não ligava para ele e ponto, repetiu para si mesmo seu mantra diário, não que adiantasse muito no final. Se não, por que se lembrava a todo instante dos seus cabelos, da voz, dos seus gestos, do azul, do _impossível_ que queria para si? Céus, ele não nascera para _aquilo_. Era torturante, mais sacrificante que a própria vida de caçador que levava, como se esta não fosse o suficiente.

Dean não conseguia impedir que seu coração pulasse uma ou duas batidas toda vez que ele vinha, e de se sentir encher com uma felicidade cruel. Estava ficando louco? Temia só a perspectiva de alguém descobrir, principalmente Sam e Bobby, que talvez estivesse... _apaixonado_. Balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Por um _anjo_! – gritou o final do pensamento, incrédulo com si mesmo. – Merda!

E às vezes, era apenas impressão sua ou Castiel retribuía seu olhar quando acabava se perdendo admirando-o? Estremecia da cabeça aos pés só com a possibilidade. Mas não era certo, e ele não daria voz a isso. Durante sua vida já vira muito, aprendera ainda mais, mas entendeu a plenitude do impossível com Castiel, ao se deixar envolver sentimentalmente com uma _criatura_.

Irritado, Dean fechou com força o livro que encarava como se não estivesse mais lá. De novo havia se perdido na lembrança de Castiel, em realidades sonhadas e em sentimentos que não gostava de ter.

Aquilo era irreal demais, e Dean fechou os olhos e segurou a cabeça com as mãos, cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Aquele amor – _eu não aceito _– não poderia estar acontecendo, afinal Castiel era apenas um aliado – _não mais_ – se não bastasse ser um _anjo, _Céus! Não podia estar...

_Que absurdo_! Não sabia o que era mais difícil, estar malditamente apaixonado por um anjo, ou aceitar que isso era verdade. Bateu com força na própria testa – Para, Dean! – disse para si mesmo, os olhos apertados, a raiva gigantesca de Castiel, de si, do mundo, da _porra_ do destino, que fosse! Negação era uma merda mesmo.

E ainda com olhos apertados, a imagem dele se formou por trás das pálpebras, com _aquele_ olhar que lhe era tão peculiar, que podia vasculhar cada centímetro da sua alma, e o conhecia de dentro para fora, por completo. _Perfeito_, Castiel transbordava pelos olhos de Jimmy Novak.

Então se lembrou do começo de tudo, na última vez que havia estado a sós com o anjo, e dos frangalhos que havia se transformado naquela ocasião e que Castiel havia recolhido e acalentado, deixando transpassar algo que não pertencia à sua essência angélica, e que aqueceu e cativou Dean mais do que seria permitido.

Como sempre em sua vida, até algo tão singelo quanto amar alguém parecia ser um conflito.

Oh, uma vida _normal_, com uma _pessoa_ normal, era pedir muito?

** _Dastiel is Life **_

_[Flashback]_

Dean e Sam haviam parado apenas para descansar em um pequeno vilarejo, e foi no bar da cidade que ficaram sabendo das matanças por um pai desesperado, cansado por uma vida toda e aos pedaços. Sua filha havia se matado. Uma criança linda e saudável de sete anos havia estourado a própria cabeça na frente dos pais, sorrindo. E não apenas ela, tantas outras se mutilaram e se mataram a ponto de abrirem uma investigação contra a escola, para verificar excesso de rigor, um pacto entre os alunos, drogas, ou o que fosse que levasse crianças a fugirem de uma vida que mal havia começado.

Os irmãos logo descobriram que era possessão demoníaca. Eles estavam tão acostumados a lidar com demônios que já havia caído na habitualidade, mas ainda assim o nível de perversão havia extrapolado dessa vez, e a dor se infiltrou mais que o normal em Dean. Aquele espetáculo de horror, de desrespeito ao corpo e alma, fora apenas para diversão. Não havia ordens ou metas, fora um ataque sem sentido, pura expressão da depravação que os demônios eram, e ele e Sam não haviam conseguido matar todos, ficando com o gosto do fracasso em sua boca e a perda de tantas vidas como uma sombra em seus pensamentos.

Céus, que mundo era aquele? Por que ainda estava nele? Onde havia ficado sua escolha? E quando todas as questões ameaçaram sufocá-lo, no fim de tarde antes de partirem daquele lugar amaldiçoado, Dean fugiu das quatro paredes que pareciam aprisioná-lo para poder respirar, tentando achar uma explicação naquilo, para tudo.

Dirigiu a esmo pela estrada até que as lágrimas embaçassem sua visão e os soluços chacoalhassem seu corpo. Com uma manobra brusca estacionou o carro no acostamento de terra e pedra, à beira de um morro, e deixou o grito preso dentro do peito encontrar caminho pelos seus lábios, apoiando a cabeça contra o encosto do banco.

Ele estava há _tanto_ tempo naquela vida maldita que nem se lembrava de quando os verbos matar e morrer não o assustavam mais, e os ouvia e usava mais que um cumprimento amigável ou recebia um pouco de carinho verdadeiro. Naquele momento sentiu como se algo tivesse se partido dentro dele, e todo o peso que carregava sobre seus ombros encontrou vazão na forma de lágrimas e gemidos, e ele sentiu de uma única vez toda a dor que havia acumulado sem ao menos saber, enterrada dentro de si, o envenenando.

Naqueles instantes tudo perdeu sentido, e Dean sentiu-se tragado pela escuridão e pela descrença. Ele desejou a morte, a demência, desejou uma nova vida e que Deus se apiedasse deles, porque ninguém merecia sofrer tanto. Pensou em como havia se perdido, na pessoa pior que havia se transformado, e que amanhã ele e Sammy estariam de volta à estrada, e que não havia final para aquilo.

Ele não havia construído nada, e perdera o pouco que tinha e toda sua esperança junto.

Sozinho, no carro, Dean sentiu-se quebrar em mil pedaços e percebeu que não aguentava mais continuar do jeito que estava. Socou o volante com ódio, como se pudesse fazer aquela pressão no seu peito ir embora.

Socou-o novamente e uma lufada de ar fresco o fez virar sobressaltado, o rosto vermelho inchado e molhado, e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Castiel. O silêncio pareceu se estender por séculos e Dean não disse nada, pois não queria dizer nada, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia que o outro já sabia de tudo que roubava seu fôlego._ Tira isso de mim..._

- Dean... – o anjo sussurrou suavemente antes de puxar o rosto do homem contra o próprio ombro, apoiando a mão contra a face esquerda de Dean e completar – durma.

_Paz._

Quando abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, Dean se atrapalhou abrindo os braços e se debatendo dentro do próprio carro. Estava no banco de trás percebeu, escorregando a mão pelo encosto, e demorou mais dois segundos para perceber o carinho em seu cabelo e que estava deitado nas pernas de Castiel. – Mas o q...! – Exclamou meio engasgado, sentando-se em um impulso enquanto sua mente sonolenta tentava ligar os pontos, e se lembrava da noite anterior. Primeiro sentiu vergonha, depois gratidão. – Obrigada, Cass. – disse simplesmente, abaixando os olhos para o próprio colo.

- Sente-se melhor agora?

Balançou a cabeça positivamente. Não gostava quando Castiel interferia em sua vida, mas dessa vez sabia que se o anjo não estivesse lá, ele mesmo não estaria mais, pois de alguma forma teria se perdido. – Por que veio? Como me encontrou?

Castiel o encarou longamente antes de responder, avaliando-o. – Procurei por Sam, e você não se afastou o suficiente, Dean. – respondeu enigmático, desviando a atenção por um momento para a janela e a estrada além dela, antes de se voltar ao caçador confuso. – Eu consegui sentir... O seu desespero. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo depois disso.

Dean sentiu o rosto esquentar. Apesar de tudo, não era confortável saber que o anjo havia compartilhado daquela experiência com ele. Foi sua vez de olhar o morro abaixo e o céu que começava a alaranjar em sua janela.

- O que acontece quando faz... isso?

- Eu pego para mim. – Castiel deu de ombros. – Posso suportá-la melhor, a dor humana... ela vêm e se esvanece.

Dean franziu o cenho, lembrando a si mesmo que aquela singela aparência humana não fazia jus ao todo que Castiel era. Ele se enganava constantemente com isso.

- Você vê beleza nas coisas, Cass? – perguntou, curioso.

- Como assim?

- No céu, no sol? Sente prazer com o calor? Com o vento?

- Não da mesma forma que você. – respondeu simplesmente, e Dean assentiu deixando os olhos vagarem contemplativos pelo horizonte por um momento.

Lembrou-se vagamente do _antigo_ Castiel, daquele com quem compartilhavam seu tempo e que costuma demonstrar um pouco mais de humanidade. Riu consigo. Eram lembranças boas. Mas então percebeu que talvez aquelas imagens não fossem tão reais assim, a não ser para si mesmo, e junto com um aperto a solidão que sentia pareceu aumentar de forma ameaçadora. A ausência de Sam e Castiel em sua vida, no sentido mais profundo, o esmagavam, e pensar que o _antes_ era apenas má interpretação sua... não dava para traduzir em palavras o peso do abandono.

- Você já pensou em cair, Castiel? – inquiriu sério, esperando ouvir algo que afastasse aquele _desconforto_ que revirou seu estômago. – Voltar para trás, quando o Céu não era mais o seu lugar e ficar aqui? Como humano, digo.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, pensativo. – Algumas vezes. – Confessou, encarando o caçador. – Mas não realmente. – Completou com um leve movimento de negação.

Dean sentiu-se ofendido com a indiferença. Ele gostavada companhia de Castiel, mas parecia ser o único a querer manter alguma coisa ali e isso magoou.

- Sabe, você não nos deve nada. – Disse, soando um pouco mais rancoroso do que gostaria. Havia perdido sua importância para o anjo com o fim do apocalipse, e a presença do anjo, quando das suas raras descidas, nada era além de simples obrigação. – A alma de Sam, vamos resolver sozinhos. Pode voltar para sua guerra. – e se moveu para frente na intenção de pular os bancos e voltar para o volante. Aquela conversa, a presença do anjo, estava incomodando _demais _agora_,_ e ele realmente estava cansado de tanta infelicidade.

Mas antes que conseguisse passar a perna entre os dois bancos, sentiu-se ser puxado bruscamente para trás pela gola da camisa, e ao cair sentado novamente, a mão de Castiel o prensou, apoiada contra suas clavículas. Seu coração acelerou-se consideravelmente, e logo seus olhos enquadraram o rosto do anjo. Ele estava muito próximo, percebeu.

- Descrente. – acusou Castiel, a voz baixa e mais perigosa. – Quando disse que ajudaria recuperar a alma de Sam, fui sincero. Sou o mesmo, Dean, mas não posso me desdobrar apenas pelas suas necessidades, existem coisas mais sérias acontecendo.

O caçador sentiu o sangue ferver. Mal a mão se afastou do seu corpo, empurrou Castiel e inverteu as posições e segurando-o pelo casaco bege com força. – Mentira! – gritou furioso. Tinha vontade de chacoalhá-lo e espancá-lo por ousar lhe julgar, alguém que não entendia de nada, que o havia deixado à deriva. – Ter que implorar pela sua presença não confirma suas boas intenções, Castiel... Nos esqueceu, se é que algum dia se importou! – Sentiu a voz tremer, antes de continuar. – Perdemos a utilidade, não foi? Para que perder tempo com irmãos Winchester... afinal, nossa vida fodida não é culpa sua ou dos seus, certo? Tinha esquecido... Quando Deus lavou as mãos daquela merda toda, não foi Sam que sacrificou a própria vida para salvar o mundo, e não fui eu aquele abandonado à própria sorte, sobrevivendo a cada dia com o peito sangrando, enquanto os ditos anjos do Senhor resolveram guerrear entre si! – o pouco espaço do carro estava claustrofóbico. – Realmente, Castiel, não precisamos da sua gratidão, muito menos da sua presença, então vá embora! E não volte! – mandou, o peito apertado como se guardasse muito por dentro.

E Dean não esperava o que aconteceu. No instante seguinte braços rodearam suas costas, e logo estava junto ao ombro do anjo, as bochechas encostadas na dele. Lutou para se afastar, mas o aperto de Castiel era invencível, o socou e só machucou as mãos, mas continuou a se debater até que seus músculos se recusassem a continuar. Gemeu de tristeza e frustração, sentindo que poderia chorar novamente. O anjo tinha o poder de levá-lo ao limite, do melhor ao seu pior, da fúria à calma e o inverso, e Dean não gostava de ser tão vulnerável a alguém dessa forma.

- Eu não me esqueci de você, Dean. – Disse o anjo com a voz controlada de sempre, mantendo a mão firme contra o seu pescoço. – Me importa mais do que entenderia, e não sei se devo... – Iniciou, mas não completou a frase, afastando Dean e o encarando seriamente, tentando ser mais claro. – A humanidade que compartilho é uma estrela em face ao universo que é a sua, Dean, mas acredite, eu o quero bem – e depois de uma pausa, completou. – Contudo, minhas responsabilidades... Elas não deixam espaço para questões de querer, Dean... Desculpe.

E Castiel se foi e Dean perdeu levemente o equilíbrio sem as mãos do anjo para lhe apararem, nem sua presença para confortá-lo mais uma vez quando estremeceu por dentro com a intensidade daquilo tudo.

_[Fim do Flashback]_

** _Dastiel is Life **_

Dean foi deixado para trás com mil informações atrapalhando seus pensamentos, e mais mil sentimentos diferentes revirando o estômago. Demorou pelo menos uma hora para poder voltar ao hotel com a certeza que não se denunciaria a Sam, e precisou de mais algumas até conseguir racionalizar aquilo tudo, sem contar a meia-hora de banho necessária para dali chegar à conclusão mais óbvia do que – possivelmente, acontecia entre ele e Castiel, e quase ter um ataque embaixo do chuveiro com a imbecilidade daquele pensamento.

Além de descobrir o que estava escondido dentro de si, se questionou se havia entendido as palavras do anjo. E mais, se havia interpretado da forma certa as atitudes de Castiel, porque supostamente ele não se encaixava nos padrões comportamentais humanos. Certo?

Talvez Castiel houvesse sido sincero e realmente sentisse _carinho_ por ele, ou algum vínculo mais especial, mas _amor_ não era uma palavra que encontraria na definição de um anjo, Dean sabia. Pensar em Castiel sentindo qualquer coisa que fosse e em especial por ele já era difícil de acreditar ou aceitar, o que dizer da possibilidade de algo tão profundo.

Esses pensamentos soavam como imaginação, e desde então Dean se via dia e noite dividido entre a incredulidade e o impossível.

_Incrédulo_, pois como ele, um caçador de quilometragem invejável e colecionador de uma lista de mulheres tão impressionante quanto, havia se deixado _cativar_, e não encaixaria qualquer outra palavra ali, por um _anjo_, uma das raças mais desgraçadas que havia tido o _des_prazer de conhecer?

E contraria a toda essa lógica, no terreno do _impossível_, queria saber como fazer real o desejo de _estar_, no sentido mais humano da expressão, com um anjo. Como seria possível fazer um anjo amar um homem? Ria irônico ao imaginar quantos mandamentos sagrados quebrava só com o pensamento.

Ele havia parecido uma mocinha naquele abraço com Castiel, e agora tinha sentimentos de uma também, e estava aborrecido com o próprio descontrole. Sua fraqueza o atormentava.

Coçou os olhos mais uma vez, a exaustão fazia-se mais presente quando pensa nele, e deixou-os fechados um pouco. Sentia areia por trás das pálpebras, e com conflitos dançando em sua mente sem trégua deixou a consciência se esvair aos poucos. Pareceu percorrer um grande caminho de volta à realidade quando sentiu a presença ao seu lado, dando um salto na cadeira e mal conseguindo se firmar em uma defesa apropriada.

- Porra! Castiel...! – seu coração batia tão forte no peito que Dean achou difícil fazer outra coisa se não tentar recuperar a própria respiração. Era o susto, era a proximidade, sentiu as bochechas arderem e evitou olhar para o anjo. Uma mocinha, certo? – Que foi? Se perdeu ou algo assim?

Castiel puxou a cadeira ao seu lado, se sentando e o encarou sério, indiferente à quase ebulição que provocava no sangue de Dean só com sua pessoa.– Sam disse que estava com problemas, e me pediu para vê-lo.

Dean riu com escárnio, e decidiu se ocupar com algo que não o rosto do anjo, concentrando-se em empilhar os livros esparramados sobre a mesa sem deixar suas mãos tremerem demais. – E desde quando o que Sammy diz passou a ser importante?

Dean suou mais quando Castiel apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e empurrou alguns livros em sua direção, tentando claramente dissecá-lo com os olhos. – Até onde sei, não há observador mais imparcial que Sam no momento... E ele _sabe_ que precisa cuidar de você, ainda que não sinta isso.

- Desculpa, mas perdeu seu tempo, Cass... – Disse antes de levantar e praticamente fugir da presença do anjo, com o olhar dele preso à suas costas. _Céus... que suas pernas não cedessem agora. _– Estou ótimo, como pode ver! Saúde de ferro e bonitinho como mamãe fez! – Voltou-se para o outro, batendo contra o próprio peito com um sorrisinho, mas só conseguiu encarar a gravata frouxa e a pele do seu pescoço, e então desviou novamente andando a esmo pelo quarto. Precisava de uma saída, o nervosismo fazendo cócegas em seu estômago.

Castiel deu um risinho baixo, mas com significado o suficiente para Dean sentir os pelos se arrepiarem na nuca. – Sério? Isso foi uma tentativa de ironia, Castiel? – gracejou.

- Não... – e a resposta foi muito mais próxima do que Dean estava esperando. Logo as mãos de Castiel estavam em seus ombros, virando e o empurrando pelo quarto com força. Bateu a perna contra a cama e embolou os pés no tapete, até trombar contra a parede mais próxima, e então só havia os olhos de Castiel, a expressão séria quase raivosa. Engoliu em seco. – É a forma como me controlo para não fazê-lo engolir sua soberba com os punhos! – disse baixo, mas enfático.

Dean fechou os olhos, sentindo as pálpebras pulsar de nervoso. Estava assustado, não exatamente com a súbita agressividade de Castiel, mas com aquela proximidade que mal o deixava raciocinar, além da estranha excitação que fazia seus nervos ficar ainda mais sensíveis a presença do anjo.

- Você cheira a mentira, Dean, e ainda pensa poder esconder algo? Olha para mim! – Castiel exigiu. Ah, não, Dean não escaparia assim tão fácil, por mais que tentasse, ele não sairia de lá sem uma resposta. Mas este voltou a encará-lo e as íris verdes entregaram um temor sem fundamento, o suficiente para sua raiva suavizar. – Pensei que já tivesse esclarecido... me importo com seu bem-estar, quero vê-lo feliz, mas parece sempre estar mais perdido que antes... Qual é o problema, Dean, do que precisa? Eu estou aqui por você, se ainda não percebeu.

O caçador sentia o corpo do anjo próximo ao seu, o calor que emanava dele. As frases brincavam dentro da sua cabeça, se contradizendo e confundindo-o. O hálito de Castiel tocava sua face quase como uma carícia, e daquela distância podia ver todas as imperfeições da pele de homem, os cílios longos e negros. O caçador abriu e fechou a boca tentando balbuciar algo que fizesse sentido até mesmo para ele, mas o conflito de ideias tirava seu nexo, suas palavras. Parte dele gritava por mais contato com o anjo, que ele tocasse sua pele por baixo da camiseta, enquanto a outra implorava por distância, por menos sofrimento.

Mas Dean não precisou dizer nada, a compreensão pareceu iluminar os olhos azuis em um segundo e ele soube que algo havia escapado e se xingou, mas mal teve tempo de se arrepender. Fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho, sentindo-se perdido, quando Castiel rompeu a distância entre eles e tocou de leve seus lábios com os dele, segurando seu maxilar com uma das mãos enquanto a outra o mantinha preso à parede pelo ombro. Aquilo era um sonho?

– É o que quer? – Ouviu a voz de Castiel soar rouca contra seus lábios, mas não conseguiu abrir os olhos, lutando contra o turbilhão de sentimentos que queriam romper seu peito. Sentiu os lábios do anjo sobre os seus novamente, se movendo lentamente, tentando tirar dele alguma resposta. Os movimentos eram doces, e ele sentiu a barba raspar contra sua pele, causando arrepios. – Eu posso te dar isso, Dean...

E aquela frase chegou tão errada aos seus ouvidos, como se beijá-lo fosse um favor. Oh não, Dean não queria apenas os beijos de Castiel.

Desviou minimamente do rosto, focando o ombro de Castiel, o nariz do anjo apoiado contra sua bochecha. Ainda estavam próximos demais. Apoiou as mãos na barriga dele, impondo resistência. – Não, Cass... Você entendeu errado. – Sua voz saiu num fio, e ele engoliu com dificuldade. Sua boca estava tão seca, e seu corpo parecia ter se rendido àquele calor, mal conseguindo deixá-lo em pé. – O que eu quero... Não posso pedir para você... E eu entendo isso, sabe?... E-eu só preciso de tempo, Castiel, para deixar isso para trás...

Por um instante eles não se mexeram nem falaram, até que Dean sentiu Castiel balançar a cabeça levemente em negação, para então enlaçar seu corpo por baixo dos braços, trazendo-o mais para perto em um abraço quente, escondendo o rosto no seu pescoço. Dean suspirou alto com o contato.

- Cass, por favor... não... – Lutou, tentando se livrar dos braços do anjo com dificuldade. Seu corpo implorava por mais contato, o desgraçado, mas ele não cederia. Não queria essa culpa ao acordar de manhã, nem a dor da ilusão.

- Eu me perdi em você há muito tempo. – Falou contra o ouvido do caçador, beijando seu rosto e trazendo-o mais para perto, para que os corpos ficassem completamente juntos. – Pensei que estivesse enlouquecendo e fiz o possível para esquecer, mas no final eu não pude desistir da ideia de tê-lo comigo... – Beijou a têmpora de Dean demoradamente, acariciando suas costas com leveza, as pontas dos dedos sentindo a tensão nos músculos, a fim de acalmar o homem em seus braços. – Eu amo você, Dean.

Uma onda quente percorreu o caçador, arrepiando-o e ele fechou os olhos com o peso daquelas palavras. Havia ouvido bem? Castiel lhe oferecia em uma simples frase a possibilidade daquilo que carregava escondido em seu íntimo, mas ele sentiu medo. Desejava-o com cada nervo, precisava de sua presença e só se sentia completo dessa forma, mas Castiel era um anjo acima de tudo. Eles eram mais diferentes do que iguais, viviam vidas incompatíveis... De alguma forma, a imagem dele junto com Castiel não cabia, não conseguia ganhar espaço dentro da realidade.

- Amor? Do que está falando, Castiel? – Perguntou sentindo a adrenalina aumentar. Empurrou o anjo levemente para trás, para poder respirar melhor. – Isso não lhe pertence... Não é humano o suficiente... – Disse, e soou quase como uma acusação, pois a agressividade sempre foi sua melhor defesa. Afastá-lo era tão doloroso quanto morrer, mas Dean o empurrou mais, até que estivessem verdadeiramente distantes, longe demais para um toque.

Castiel franziu o cenho, visivelmente ferido. Dean não havia lhe apontado o dedo, mas o anjo sentiu dor como se houvesse. Inclinou o rosto para o lado, o observando com atenção para entender, para formar uma conexão ali.

- Eu me guio e busco forças por você, quando quero desistir, Dean. Eu me inspiro em você e quando te vejo a partida é mais dolorida... Minha felicidade se resumiu a vê-lo sorrir, e estou vivendo o desespero todos os dias porque obviamente você não confia mais em mim, não me busca mais. – fez uma pausa. Talvez não fosse humano o suficiente para Dean, mas era o seu peito que queimava naquele momento, era sua cabeça que ameaçava doer. Mais anjo ou menos anjo, Castiel havia sido modificado permanentemente pelo caçador. Isso não bastava? – Se isso não é amor, me diga o que é Dean... Pois seja o que for, eu estou te oferecendo agora.

Sem a resposta esperada, nem qualquer outra, continuou em seu monólogo.

– Eu esperei por uma certeza para não cometer nenhum erro... Mas ainda assim parece que não vai me aceitar.

Dean respirou fundo e segurou o ar no peito. Castiel estava afirmando aquilo, em bom tom que o caçador tinha sentimentos por ele, sem deixar espaços para dúvidas que, acontecesse o que fosse ali, seria por sua causa. Sua negação, sua aceitação, é que definiriam os próximos movimentos daquele jogo tenso. Perguntou-se se continuar fugindo o levaria a algum lugar a essa altura.

- Ao que pertencemos, o que somos... É um risco sermos algo mais aqui, Castiel. Esquecer tudo para viver uma incerteza... O que pode acontecer a mim, ou ao Sam, ou para as pessoas que cruzarem o nosso caminho, se algo der errado? Eu sou o lado mais fraco aqui, esqueceu? – Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta, mas se abandonar em algo sem garantias era algo que não podia fazer. – Eu não quero mais sangue sujando minhas mãos. Não quero mais fantasmas pesando sobre minha cabeça ou aquela merda de tristeza que paralisa a gente!

Dean já havia sacrificado o desejo de ter uma família antes, pois sabia que ela seria o alvo, e não se dava o prazer de possuir um vínculo estável junto a alguém, e não era por ser com um anjo que a relação deles não podia ser destruída e feita aos pedaços, que vidas não seriam perdidas, que no final do dia estariam sangrando.

- Você me ama, Dean? – Castiel perguntou simplesmente, e Dean o encarou incrédulo por alguns instantes. Aquele anjo era surdo ou o que? Falava de amor como grande conhecedor de causa, mas sabia realmente das implicações? Não sabia o que eram consequências, o peso não recairia sobre seus ombros divinos.

- Desculpa, mas só amor não é o suficiente, Cass... – murmurou, exaustou daquilo, desviando os olhos para os próprios pés. Dean não raciocinou quando os sapatos pretos entraram no seu campo de visão mais uma vez, as pernas se encaixando.

Castiel segurou o rosto do caçador entre as mãos, levantando de leve e inclinando-se contra ele, mantendo o seu próprio bem próximo como queria que ficasse. Ele não deixaria que Dean se escondesse na distância. – Não foi o que perguntei.

- Castiel...

- Responda, Dean. Diga que estou louco e não te procuro mais. – e roçou seus lábios contra o do caçador, aproveitando o hálito fresco. – Me convence que _algo_ como eu não pode amar... e que você pode viver com essa mentira para sempre – o rosto de Castiel dançava em frente ao do caçador, provocando, próximo e ainda dolorosamente distante. – Porque do contrário não vou desistir _disso_. É mais do que entendo e muito mais do que sei poder aguentar...

Dean gemeu, fechando os olhos numa piscada mais longa. Gemeu pela provocação e pelo calor subindo seu pescoço e aquela frustração de não conseguir afastá-lo de si. Ele mal havia percebido, mas já estava novamente preso nos braços de Castiel, perdido em algum lugar entre suas palavras. Lábios distantes por maldade, peitos comprimidos, mãos segurando seu maxilar com firmeza. Castiel deu mais um passo a frente, e não havia mais ar.

_Anjo maldito!_

- Não sabe o que está fazendo aqui, Cas... – murmurou baixinho, seu olhar intercalando os lábios do anjo e o azul brilhante. Ele estava sendo assediado por um anjo. _Sério?_ A parte sufocada de si mesmo gritava o erro, pois era ELE quem deveria prensar Castiel daquele jeito obsceno. – Cara, você está se contrariando... Supostamente anjos não prensam pessoas contra paredes, sabe...

Castiel deixou o lábio curvar levemente com o humor. Dean estranharia muito se confessasse que parte daquilo tudo, também era saudade da sua voz? Aquela entonação que lhe era tão própria?

- Só você parece preocupado com definições aqui, Dean...

- E está falando demais hoje também. – Acusou, tentando desviar das investidas sutis de Castiel contra sua boca, mas esse o abraçou com força pela cintura, puxando-o mais para perto. Era impressão sua ou Castiel estava com o... er, já bem d...? hm. Dean gemeu com a constatação. _Anjo safado! _– Castiel!

O anjo riu mais abertamente, beijando-o no rosto com languidez.

- Amor é só uma emoção, Dean, não precisa temer. – e calou Dean com um beijo rápido e forte quando a indignação avermelhou o rosto do caçador. – E vou garantir isso, Dean, eu juro que comigo estará a salvo. Vou te proteger, e queimar o mundo se for preciso para te ter comigo! – disse com convicção, a voz mais rouca, buscando os olhos do caçador. Castiel arriscaria tudo por um dia com Dean, por um abraço que significasse algo além de consolo, para poder sentir o formigamento elétrico que a pele dele causava no seu corpo.

Dean ficou paralisado, os pensamentos em branco, sua alma se perdendo dentro de Castiel e voltando, para achar o laço que os havia enredado, o sentimento ao qual ele havia se agarrado e que os uniria para sempre. Dean não precisava passar por uma batalha mental para confiar em Castiel. Talvez fosse o timbre rouco, ou algum encantamento da voz angélica, mas as palavras de Castiel não precisavam de uma segunda confirmação, elas bastavam por elas próprias.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, abraçou o anjo e o apertou contra si com firmeza, fazendo-o gemer baixinho e esconder o rosto em seu pescoço. Sentiu as mãos de Castiel o puxarem mais para perto, apertando seu pescoço.

_Oh, ambos podiam morrer por aquilo!_

E Dean não tinha mais dúvidas sobre isso.

*FIM*

N/A: Desenterrei um projeto parado aqui no PC há meses (!) e que eu não podia deixar arquivado para sempre. Está/estava faltando uma conclusão para ela, mas eu perdi completamente a inspiração de antes! ç.ç Se não a publicasse dessa forma, eu jamais faria!

Então, sim, é possível que você ache que ela foi cortada precipitadamente – e foi, mas na verdade, relendo, gostei bastante de pará-la por aí mesmo... ou ela ficaria enorme! \o/

Fui só eu, o final da temporada derrubou outros ânimos?

Bjooos, obrigada por ter acompanhado até aqui... e _pleaaase_: deixa uma review? Eu iria gostar demais. o/


End file.
